True Hero
The ability to use the powers and characteristics of a true hero archetype. Note that this is essentially a definition of an archetype. Opposite to Dark Lord. Also Called *Benevolent One *Blazing/Shining/Radiant/Luminous Hero *Emperor of Light *Hero/Lord of Light/Righteousness *Messiah/Redeemer/Savior *True Patriot/Hero/Heroine/Warrior/Soldier *White Knight *Light Lord Capabilities User is a True Hero, a person who lives to help others, but in a way that shows those people how to help themselves, in the face of danger, combats adversity through impressive feats of ingenuity, bravery or strength, often sacrificing their own personal concerns for a greater good. They possess benevolent abilities and often command loyal friends, allies and followers. These individuals also love to spread freedom, redemption and hope to others that are wrongfully enslaved by evil rulers even towards the evil rulers themselves. Anyone can be a True Hero; some are human, basically chosen ones, many have true and just nature and certain holders of the title are actually manifestations of their true, righteous goodness that lies within themselves. True Heroes and Dark Lords are famously known as the perfect enemies throughout the fictional universe and reality. Applications *Invulnerability: Users are usually impervious to conventional attacks and weaponry. *Pure Heart: A True Hero isn't measured by the size of their strength but by the size of their heart. *Self-Resurrection: Even if destroyed, users can return to life. *True Power: Some users may have untapped power within themselves. Variations *Demonic Slayer: May have training/ability to slay demonic entities. *Deity Soul: Some may have divine possession, thus becoming literal manifestations of their inner god. *Hypercompetence: Some users have unsurpassed talents and skills. *Immortality: Some users gain eternal life. *Magic: Wield all forms of Good and Neutral magic. **Angelic Magic: Master Angelic magic . **Animancy: Use magic that revolves around the living. **Creation Magic: Use magic to recreate what was destroyed. **Divine Magic: Use magic that revolves around divinity. **Dream Magic: Use magic to bring the best dreams to life. **Fertility Magic: Use magic to make land, living things & plants fertile. **Hope Magic: Use magic to spread & be empowered by hope. **Light Magic: Use magic to spread light. **Love Magic: Use magic to spread & be empowered by love. **Mysticism: Master the purest kind of magic. **Nature Magic: Use magic to keep nature balanced. **Peace Magic: Use magic to spread peace. **Purification Magic: Use magic of salvation. **Pure Chi Magic: Master magic of pure chi. **Restoration Magic: Use magic that revolves restoration. **Shamanism: Use magic to perceive, contact, and bargain or control the spiritual world **White Arts: True Heroes' staple; mastering the aspects of good magic. *Nigh Omnipotence: True Heroes tend to possess god-like powers. **Energy Manipulation: Manipulate and control pure energy. **Light Element Manipulation: Command light elements. **Light Manipulation: Many users wield vast powers of light. **Psionics: True Heroes are known to have many mental abilities. ***Mental Manipulation: Control the minds of virtually anyone. ***Telekinesis: Manipulate any and all forms of matter mentally. ***Telepathy: Send thoughts as messages across great distances. *Personal Domain: Rule a benevolent kingdom or empire. *Subordination Manipulation: Gain many followers (usually Guardians). *Supernatural Condition: Many True Heroes possess supernatural traits. *Transcendent Physiology: Some users have divine nature, granting powerful abilities. Associations *Chivalry *Courage Embodiment *Godly Incarnation *Good Embodiment *Heroism Embodiment *Heroism Inducement *Light Embodiment *Superpowered Physiology *Virtue Embodiment Limitations *Will be opposed by malevolent forces. *May be manipulated. *May be equal or in servitude to a more powerful being (another True Hero, a Transcendent Being or a Righteous Figure). *Temptation may either void the power or corrupt into a Dark Lord. Known Users See Also: The Cape and The Paragon. Gallery Hercules-and-Megara.jpg|After Hercules (Hercules) risks his very soul to save Megaera in the underworld, Hercules achieves his dream and becomes a true hero, restoring his godhood. Samurai Jack.png|Jack (Samurai Jack) have proven himself time and again to be noble and just throughout his adventures, a hero capable of defeating the dark lord Aku. True Hero by Saitama.jpg|Despite his reasons for heroism and lack of emotions, Saitama (One-Punch Man) always manages to save the day when fighting the tyranny of evil. Superman.png|Superman (DC Comics) was known as the world greatest hero not just for his powers, but for his patriotism towards all of humanity. Booster Gold v.2 32 virgin.jpg|Booster Gold (DC Comics) may seems like a greedy and fame hungery guy but at the end of day he's our only hope. Shiba_Roses_The_First_Rave_Master.jpg|Shiba Roses (The Rave Master); is the first Rave Master to be chosen by the Rave, succeeded in winning the way fifty years ago and stopping the Mother of All Dark Brings, Sinclair. Haru_Glory_The_Rave_Master.jpg|Haru Glory (The Rave Master); is the second Rave Master to be chosen by the Rave due to both his pure heart and strong will, and succeeded in destroying the Dark Brings and his rival Lucia, the Dark Bring Master. True Hero by Peter Parker, Spider-Man.jpg|Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) has had many struggles in life and always manages to always do what is right. Optimus-prime.jpg|Optimus Prime (Transformers) is seen as true patriot by both humans and cybertronians alike, not only because of his faith in them but for the incredible self-sacrifices he made for them all. Sirzechs Lucifer.jpg|Sirzechs Lucifer (Highschool DxD) in addition to his power as a Super Devil, has immense kindness, he will readily sacrificed himself for the sake of protecting everything. Regulus Rey Leather Rex (LN).jpg|Sairaorg Bael (Highschool DxD) is a compassionate warrior with a noble heart, his unbreakable determination to protect the innocent allows him to triumph a legendary Evil Dragon in combat. Issei entering Scale Mail during the Loki Battle.gif|Issei Hyodou (Highschool DxD) despite his hopeless pervertedness, is kind, courageous, with unwavering determination to protect those who are important to him, even if it means putting his life on the line. Dulio.jpg|Dulio Gesulado (Highschool DxD) is considered the strongest exorcist and also the kindest of them all. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Good Powers Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Common Powers